Sonamy Sonic X Episode: The Sequel
by CatX3
Summary: The sequel to Sonamy Sonic X Episode. Read the first one to understand this one. Previously, Emerl and Eggman kidnapped Amy. Will Sonic have the strength to save her? SONAMY


**DO DO DO DOOOOO! (from Zelda Oot) it's here! The sequel! (you kinda hafta read the first one to understand it) I didn't make this one seem as much like a Sonic X episode as the first one. There's things in here that would NEVER happen in the real episodes. (Like Sonic's Explosion) Well, as always, ENJOY! :D**

Eggman and all of his robots flew out of sight in the same direction Emerl went with Amy. Sonic closed his eyes and balled his fists. Knuckles threw one punch and the cages were no more. Cream slowly walked up to Sonic. "Mr. Sonic, are you alright?" Sonic opened his eyes and looked down at Cream. Cream was a little frightened by the look in his eyes.

"Do…I…look like…I'm…alright…?" Sonic said through clenched teeth.

Cream backed up a few steps. Tails quickly went by Sonic's side. "Don't worry Sonic, We'll get Amy back. She's been kidnapped before, and we've been able to-"

"WELL THIS TIME'S DIFFERENT!" Sonic yelled at his best friend. He couldn't contain himself anymore, he couldn't help but explode. "All those other times, Eggman didn't have Emerl! And now, Emerl's upgraded! I couldn't even defeat him last time when he WASN'T upgraded! And even if i did have the strength to defeat Emerl this time, I COULDN'T! You know why? 'Cause of Cream here! Last time i fought Emerl, Everything she yelled at me about was to not hurt Emerl that bad!"

Sonic's angry eyes turned to Cream. "You would rather choose that evil robot over me? You're friend? HUH? WOULD YA?" Cream broke down crying on the floor. "NO! OF COURSE NOT MR. SONIC! NEVER!" Vanilla (Cream's mom) decided that was enough. "Now listen here, Sonic. That is enough. Don't talk to my daughter that way. Just because Amy was kidnapped again doesn't give you the right to-"

"Don't have the right to?" That was it. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He hated being restrained and being told no. Now that he had started he felt he couldn't stop. He felt the need to get all this out. he had been waiting a long time to say all of this. And he wasn't finished yet...

"I don't like the way you said, Amy was kidnapped_ again_. Ya, i know Amy gets kidnapped often. She gets kidnapped more than Cream does. You know why that is Vanilla? It's because I'm closer to Amy than I am to Cream! And waaaay more closer to her than you, than any of you!"

Chris stepped forward and said, "No your not! You run away from her! You hate her!" Sonic stopped. He stared at Chris for a long while. Chris continued, "You like me and Tails and Cream better than Amy. You break her heart every week. That's why you haven't said anything, you HATE HER!"

The last two words echoed in Sonic's head. _Hate her...Hate her...Hate her..._

Sonic, without even realizing it at first, ran towards Chris and was directly infront of him in a mila-second. He grabbed the collar of Chris' shirt. "Now let me get this straight, Chris." Sonic's eyes were filled with rage. "I do not hate Amy at all, if i hate anyone in this room it's you!" He let go of Chris. "Look, i'm really greatful that you saved me and took me and my friends in and all that...but you're just not my friend! And you need to stop _trying_ to be heroes like the rest of us. You are nothing special like us, so stop pretending!

Chris looked Sonic in the eyes and said, "You're lieing. Stop it." Sonic sighed and said, "You can think that...but I'm not. I meant every single word. And I'm still not done."

Sonic continued, "I want everyone to stop saying that i hate Amy, 'cause I don't! And yes, I know that she gets kidnapped a lot, and that I run away from her a lot, but all that doesn't matter to me. I don't need anyone's help deciding my feelings."

Sonic stopped. He blinked a few times. "What am I still doing here?" He started to get ready to run. He looked at Chris. The look on his face was pure shock mixed with sadness. Sonic looked at Knuckles. Knuckles smiled. Sonic knew that Knuckles was proud of him for saying what he felt needed to be said a long time ago. Then Sonic realized there was something else that needed to be said. So he said it out loud to everyone.

"I love her."

Sonic ran. He didn't have any idea where Eggman had taken Amy but his feet and his heart were carrying him to her.

While he was running, he thought. He thought about the things that he had just done. _Phew, I sure am glad i got all those things off my chest. But I'm pretty sure i hurt a lot of people's feelings. Eh, I'll apologize later. I have to save Amy._

_Amy..._

"Why did I tell everyone I loved her? I can't tell her...not yet. I'm not ready. I'm still too scared..."

Then his feet stopped. He looked up. "Where am I?" Then he heard a scream, Amy's scream. Somehow, he was at the right place.

"SONIC! HELP!"

Amy was being held captive in a cold glass tube. She pounded on the glass but it had no effect. She let her tears of sadness and fear run down her face as she continued to cry out for her hero. "Sonic! Please...!"

"Oh shut up!" Eggman was loosing his temper again. He pressed a button on a remote control and Emerl walked up to the glass tube and hit it with his fists multiple times to get Amy to be quiet.

"Yo Eggman!" He turned around to see Sonic standing there with quite an angry look on his face. "Don't you _ever_ tell Amy to shut up."

"Sonic..." "Amy..." They just stared at each other. Eggman looked confused. _What's this? Is Sonic the Hedgehog going to actually admit his true feelings?_ He took this moment to his advantage and yelled out, "Emerl! Destroy the blue hedgehog!" Sonic snapped out of it just in time to move out of the way of his attack.

"Oh this is just the begining Hedgehog..." Eggman snorted. Emerl continued attacking and Sonic continued dodging. Finally, he kicked Emerl and he hit his head on the wall. Sonic took this time to rush over to Amy's side. He put his hands on the glass and so did she. Amy whispered, "You can do it Sonic, I know you can." "I don't know..." "Yes! Yes you can! Promise me you'll never give up, and keep trying...for me..." "I...I promise Amy. Anything for you." Amy smiled and put her head on the glass. "I love you..." Sonic couldn't tell her right now...when he told her he wanted it to be perfect, not in this setting.

He sped off back into the fight with Emerl.

_He didn't say he loved me back...does he not love me? _

The fight went on for a while, Sonic was getting beaten up pretty bad.

The fight was almost over..Sonic laid on the floor, barely awake. Emerl walked over to him and was about to deliver the final blow.

"Sonic! You can do it! I believe in you! I love you!"

Sonic's eyes shot open. He looked up at Emerl. Just as Emerl was about to strike, Sonic's hand grabbed his and flung him to the wall. Sonic looked at Amy and winked. She smiled.

The fight had restarted, only this time, Sonic was winning.

Emerl sparked a little. Sonic knew what was about to happen. He spindashed the capsul that held Amy. It broke and glass shattered everywhere. He lifted her up bridal style and sped out of Eggman's base.

They were well away when they heard Eggman scream and a few seconds later, BOOM.

Far away from any civiliaztion, Sonic let Amy down. She immediately hugged him. "Oh Sonic, Thank you!" He hugged her back. "You don't know how worried I was Amy..."

She looked at him, "Really? Oh, and you're not running away. You're hugging me back...are you ok?" "I am now Amy...Come on, lets go." He lifted her up again and sped off.

He stopped at the beach and let Amy down. "What are we...gasp..." She stopped and stared at the sunset. She hung her feet over the side of a cliff and gazed at the Sunset. Sonic walked over and sat down next to her. "Do you like it?" "I've seen sunsets before, but this one seems so much more..." She looked at him and he said, "Romantic?" "Yes..." she whispered.

He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sonic...I know you've heard me say this so much...but...I love you so much."

Sonic closed his eyes and smiled. "I love hearing you say that." She looked at him, "You do? Why?" He smiled at her. "Because...I love you too..."

"Oh Sonic...You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" She leaned in and kissed him. Sonic kissed her back.

She tried to pull back but he pulled her in. He wanted to stay that way forever, but since he knew that couldn't happen he decided to stay as long as possible. Amy closed her eyes and opened her mouth, so did Sonic.

They both couldn't have dreamed of a more passionate first kiss. Finally Amy stopped. She looked at him and said, "I just needed some air..." And then she kissed him again.

It was at that time that the X-Tornado flew over them. Tails landed it next to them but they didn't seem to care of notice. Everyone got out and stared at them. Finally they stopped and looked back at them. "A little privacy please?" Sonic said, a little aggitated. He lifted Amy up and sped away, going somewhere else to continue their perfect evening.

Tails sighed, "That's what happens when you're in love." Everyone smiled...but Chris. "I'm not going to let Amy replace me..." he snorted.

**Ooh...am i sensing a little jealousy Chris? hehehe...does this mean another sequel? Possibly...if i can think of anymore ideas...hmpf. Stupid writers block. Sonic, Amy, can you do the honors please? I think I'm loosing my voice.**

**Sonic: Review please!**

**Amy: And tell us if you want this story to be continued!**

**Sonic and Amy: Bye! XD**


End file.
